Exo-Systems
EXO-SYSTEMS Exo-Systems are mechanized exoskeletons built onto Body Armors, which increase the operator's strength, endurance, and reaction time. A character must have both the Armour Skill at the appropriate level for the Body Armour, and the Exo-System Style or the Pilot Exo-System Skill in order to wear an Exo-System. 'Microfusion Generators provide enough power to operate the Exo-System's equipment and weapons functions indefinitely. The amount of armor and number and type of weapons, Deflector Field Generators and other upgrades available on an Exo-System depends on the Level of each model. 'LIGHT AND HEAVY EXO-SYSTEMS Exo-Systems come in two basic Varieties: Light and Heavy. Any Exo system mounted on a suit of Light Body Armour is considered a Light Exo-System. Light Exo-Systems are not much larger than Body Armour (+2 Size levels) and rely on their damage defelective capabilities (RF) to protect the wearer. Any Exo-System mounted on Heavy Body Armour is considered a Heavy Exo-System. Heavy Exo-Systems are larger (+4 size levels and adds +1 to the wearers Creature Size) and rely on their masses of ablative armour plating (AC) to absorb damage. Heavy Exo-systems are closer to Vehicles than armour and don't always resemble Humanoids. While they may have arms, Heavy Exo-Systems don't have hands. 'PLATFORMS AND EQUIPMENT UNITS' Exo-Systems and other High-Tech vehicles have a certain amount of room for weapons and equipment, measured in Equipment Units, (EUs). See the entry at the start of the High-Tech Equipment Section for additional details on EUs. The EUs are spread out across a number of mounting "Platforms". There are three types of Platforms on Exo-Systems, Weapon Platforms, (WP), Multi-Purpose Platforms, (MPP) and Flight Platforms, (FP). Weapons Platforms can hold any combination of weapons and equipment, but can only fire one weapon per Action. Multi-Purpose Platforms cannot mount weapons. Platforms should be assigned specific locations, depending on the design of the Exo-System. For example, Light Exo systems typically have Weapon Platforms mounted on the forearms and shoulders, Multi-Purpose Platforms mounted on the torso or legs, and Flight Platforms mounted on the back. A larger Heavy Exo-Systems however, might also have additional Platforms mounted on the legs, back, or even the head. Platforms have 2 AC per level of the Exo-System, and can be hit directly with a Called Strike, (see the Combat Section for details on Called Strikes ''). However, the Strike must be better than both the AC of the Platform, and the overall AC of the Exo-System, even though the damage is only removed from the Platform. If an Exo-System is hit with an Area Effect Strike, ''(see the Combat Section for details on Area Effect Strikes '') each Platform takes half Damage, assuming the Modified Strike Roll is over both the AC of the Platform, and the overall AC of the Exo-System, of course. If all the AC on a Platform is depleted, then any equipment on that Platform may be targeted with Called Strike or Area Effect Weapons. All Platforms are protected by any Deflector Fields operating on the Exo-System. 'THE BLACK BOX' Exo-Systems come with a device called a Black Box. This device stores all the information about the Exo-System in a near indestructible container at the core of the System. Should the Exo-System become completely destroyed, (its main AC reaches 0), the Black Box will completely rebuild the Exo-System from ground up using Nano-Technology. Each Black Box contains enough Nanites and raw materials to rebuild an Exo-System only once. After it is rebuilt the Black Box, can be replenished for half the base cost of the Exo-System. The rebuilding process takes 1 hour. Only the Exo-System and Platforms will be rebuilt, any Weapons and upgrades that were destroyed will not be rebuilt. ---- 'Basic Exo-Systems' The following table shows the cost and bonuses for upgrading Body Armour into an Exo-System. Every item in a row is cumulative with the Body Armour that it is built on. The Exo-systems on the table below only go up to level 16, but It is possible to create, purchase and wear higher level suits. Light Exo-Systems emphasize speed and mobility over Armour. They don't have many weapon platforms but they leave the hands free, as a result they are a top choice for Tech Specialists, Military Specialist, and Infiltrators, wishing to use Handheld weapons. Heavy Exo systems emphasize Armour. They are large and do not have hands. Because of their size they are more roomy inside allowing Augments and humanoid Drones with external options to pilot them without any special modifications. Heavy Exo-systems tend to draw more attention on the battle field due to their imposing nature. 'Light Exo System Level 3' (Powered Security Vest) 'Light Exo System Level 6' (Powered Battle Jacket) 'Light Exo System Level 9 (Exo Suit) '''Light Exo System Level 12 (Exo Armour) Category:Armour Category:Exo-systems Category:Equipment Category:Item